


【双表哥】所知甚少

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 双表哥, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: Tybalt - TR Ver，tybalt - Nico Ver
Relationships: Tybalt/Tybalt
Kudos: 1





	【双表哥】所知甚少

**Author's Note:**

> Tybalt - TR Ver，tybalt - Nico Ver

1.

tybalt在短暂的注视中捕捉到了对方的以下信息：他回来的时候裹进来一些说不上是咸是甜的腥味儿，像某种生锈的金属，又像潮湿的植物；他神情如常，但脸色看上去不怎么健康，嘴唇呈现出干涸的青紫色；今天下了雨，他额头和鬓角发梢旁沾了点亮晶晶的水迹，tybalt没有漏掉这一点，并认定它们比起雨水更像是疼痛引发的汗。

Tybalt进门后冲他一点头。tybalt低下头恭敬地鞠躬，接过哥哥手里的风衣。

Tybalt坐在沙发上仰着头，闭着眼睛。沙发的宽阔靠背把他半干半湿的头发顶得松松垮垮，散在皮质的料子上好像一团蜷曲的黑白蓬蓬云。他的枪随意地仍在面前的大理石茶几上。tybalt半跪在他身前，高个子在这个时候派上了用场，使得他可以以这个姿势与Tybalt露出的胳膊上臂平视，伸手就能碰到那个血糊的口子，完成他身为管家的职责。之后他今晚第一次开口说话，声音不明显。

“您请在外面注意安全。” 

Tybalt似有似无地“嗯”了一声，算作回答。他仍闭着眼睛，看上去在休息，喉结在露出一段的脖颈上跟着呼吸浅浅起伏。

tybalt不再出声了。他把视线从Tybalt的喉结上移开，打开医药箱开始干活。他把医用工具从小箱子里取出，一件一件，有条不紊。他做事的时候很安静，安静异常。他想这是他的哥哥赏识他并留他在身边的原因之一——他阴沉，但绝不出不该出的声音。他服侍他的起居，他保守他的秘密。他的忠诚与躁动统统在沉默里裹成茧，并只向这位卡普莱的当家展现前者。

他做得到，一直做得到。

Tybalt沾了血的那一半衬衫从胳膊上脱了下来，另一半歪歪扭扭地搭在身上。他的胸膛露在外面，冰凉湿漉，沾着衬衫遗留的水汽。左胸的肋骨下方和腹部各有一处旧伤留下的疤痕。tybalt的手指在那些混着酒精味的玩意和Tybalt胳膊上的创口处来回游走，这让他活像一位精致的外科医生。他看着那道口子在Tybalt皮肤上拉出的痕迹，创面蜿蜒不平，渗血如瓶口滴下浆液。这个伤口今后一定也会留疤，他没法将它恢复如初。日后新生的细胞与组织会在这里扭曲着相连，隆起褐色的脉络，永久嵌进这块皮肤。他手上的动作没有停下，眼睛盯着出了神。

“不用这么心事重重，刀伤而已。”Tybalt动了动，睁开眼看他，似乎觉得有点好笑，并且真的笑了，带得肩旁轻微晃动。

“请您不要乱动。”tybalt停下了动作，直到Tybalt的肩膀停止起伏才继续。他感到Tybalt的视线从头顶上方落在自己身上。

“您的伤口需要缝针。是否需要上麻药？”他轻声问道，没有抬头。

“你还能在家里做麻醉？” Tybalt听起来饶有兴趣。

“并不能。只能一定程度上缓解疼痛。我的建议还是……”

“不去医院。”Tybalt果断否定了这个提议，tybalt抬头看到他有点不符身份地努了努嘴。“那里消毒水味太重，不喜欢。”

tybalt又垂下头，没有说话。

“要缝几针？”Tybalt又问

“两到三针。”

Tybalt耸耸肩。“来吧。”

tybalt犹豫了一下，点了点头，递过一块卷起的毛巾让Tybalt咬在嘴里。

Tybalt的头上又一次渗出汗水。tybalt让整个过程结束得很快，但他仍然能感到Tybalt咬着毛巾的肌肉的抽动、和一两次堵在嗓子眼里的深深吸气。他利落地收了线头，看到了Tybalt另一只手掐紧沙发垫里，脸色因为疼痛而发白。Tybalt感知到了他的目光，摇了摇头示意不要紧，张开嘴伸手拿掉了毛巾，像是为了从伤口处转移注意力那样跟他说话。

“上次来的那位姑娘，你喜欢吗？”Tybalt闭着眼，在平复呼吸的间隙中问。

tybalt的手停滞了一下，又接着给他绕绷带。

“您指罗萨琳？还是玛格丽塔？”

“罗萨琳。”

“您喜欢我就喜欢。”

Tybalt没说话。tybalt隐约觉得Tybalt可能希望他发表点意见，或者把话题继续下去。于是他低声问：“您喜欢棕发？”

“不算是。”Tybalt简单回答。

过了一会儿，Tybalt又说：“我喜欢金发。”

“像朱丽叶？”

“别胡说。朱丽叶是表妹。不过既然说到这个……”Tybalt叹了口气。“不管怎么说，你现在是我弟弟，朱丽叶也把你当表哥，你在她面前不用那么拘谨，放松点，不用鞠躬，不用一口一个小姐，让她觉得有距离感。你不是也没在叫我先生吗。”

“您说我可以叫您哥哥。”tybalt垂着眼睛。

Tybalt微笑了一下，用那只没受伤的胳膊拍了拍他的肩。

“所以对朱丽叶也是。别那么生分，该怎样就怎样。”

“是。”

那件沾了血的衬衫躺在tybalt的手臂间。Tybalt进了浴室，tybalt现在应该去把Tybalt的衣服拿去洗净、烫平——他理应这么做的。

他站在原地没有动。他的眼睛粘在Tybalt衬衫上。他盯着衬衫领口，袖口，和些许的褶皱。他用手掌将它缓慢地托起来，掌心在背面透出一个轮廓。他上下动了动掌心，像一个情人的抚摸。他抬起手使它与视线更近，他低下头用鼻尖碰了碰湿气未干的领口。然后他像一个只求一晌贪欢的无名情妇，把嘴唇印在了衬衫的领子上，不同的是他不会留下口红与脂粉——他不会留下任何痕迹。这让他在如履薄冰中找回一丝大胆，使他放任自己比预计中多吻了三下，或者是五下，谁知道呢。

他任何偷摸的举动，龌龊的幻想，永不敢示人的心思，都会被他自己清洗得干净，熨烫得妥帖。他是他的管家，他为他打理好一切。

但浴室里传来的突兀声响中断了他的出神。他听到重物落地的声音。他迅速冲到浴室门前，在自己意识到之前就已经喊出了声。

“哥哥？”他隔着门叫他，手覆上了门把。

“没事。”Tybalt的声音从门里模糊地传来。“只是单手没拿稳东西，等一等——”

“我可以帮您。”tybalt的手指在门把上捏紧，指节泛白。

里面短暂地没了动静。tybalt只听到水声。他等了一会儿。

“进来吧。”

他如获大赦。

五分钟后Tybalt靠在浴缸里，受伤的那只胳膊搭在浴缸的壁沿上。他背对着tybalt，tybalt正在给他擦拭后背。浴缸里的泡泡成团成簇，破裂一个，又浮起新的，水雾沾在tybalt挽起的袖口上。Tybalt的头发已经冲洗湿透，发梢乱七八糟搭在脖子上，淌下来的水沿着脊柱跑进tybalt的手里，又和tybalt手里毛巾舀起的水一起在Tybalt的皮肤上顺下去。

哗啦哗啦，温柔的小瀑布。哗啦哗啦。

Tybalt身体渐渐放松，似乎在闭目养神。他一直没说话。tybalt从后面看不到他的脸。

“您会讨厌这样吗。”tybalt轻声问。

“不会。”Tybalt答得很快。“当然，肯定有些不好意思。但这没什么。只是辛苦你了。”

“没关系，哥哥。”tybalt闭了闭眼睛。

没关系。

您不会知道。今天不会知道，明天，后天，下星期，下个月也都不会。

您不会知道。

.  
tbc


End file.
